The widespread manufacture of personal computers has led to a substantial degree of uniformity of size and configuration for many circuit boards used in such computers. Such boards, for example, include communication boards, graphics boards and disk controller boards. Circuit boards which have attained a de facto "standard" status include those used in the IBM PC-AT personal computer. These size and configuration similarities result in similarity in the overall dimensions of the electronic enclosures for most personal computers.
For reasons of compactness it would be advantageous to reduce the height of the electronics enclosure used in personal computers. This would also permit the use of standard personal computer technology in products other than personal computers which might require a smaller size of electronic enclosures, such as a compact point of sale retail terminal, for example.